Desesperación
by Xadotsu
Summary: Los sueños la torturan, y la puerta marrón se burla de ella. Esto era suficiente, ¡SUFICIENTE!


Su cuerpo delgado y dañado se encontraba encorvado sobre una cama de uno, la chica no hacía más que tener una mirada vacía, sin vida y llena de soledad. Su cabello estaba desordenado, una trenza incompleta y la otra mal hecha. Su ropa estaba arrugada y sucia, se encontraba ya usada y no tenía más remedio que seguir usándola.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a jugar su consola rosada, en ella estaba insertado un juego muy poco conocido, "NASU", en cierto modo, a ella le aburría ese juego, era el único que tenía y ya lo había jugado incontables veces, que ya pensó que era suficiente. Entretenerse con el mismo juego todos los días… se hacía tan aburrido que ya eras un profesional.

Aventó el mando de la consola lejos de ella, como el mando estaba conectado con la consola, esta salió volando junto igual que ella; haciendo que se hiciera una pequeña ruptura. De repente, la televisión cayó, pues esto era que estaba conectado junto a la consola. La chica soltó un grito desesperado, desgarrándose la garganta, la desesperación la consumió por completo, se levantó de su lugar y derrumbó todo lo que podía, sus libros, la lámpara, la cobija de la cama… todo lo que podía. Era suficiente, ¡SUFICIENTE!

Ya no soportaba aquello que le atemorizaba todo el tiempo… sus sueños. Si, como lo escucharon, sus sueños. ¿Suena ridículo, eh? Hahaha, lo sé, sé que suena ridículo. Pero, ¿No te has parado a pensar? ¿Qué los sueños de algunos son sus pesadillas cada día? ¿Qué quieren morir por sus 'miserables' sueños? Claro que no lo sabes, porque tú eres aquella persona que solo piensa en lo más mínimo, sin nada de importancia. Pero, nunca te pones a pensar la profundidad del suceso; y que bien que no, ya que descubrirías cosas que nunca debiste de saber. Como que los sueños pueden tomar el mando de tu mente…

La chica respiraba fuertemente, su pecho subía y bajaba, estaba de rodillas con la cabeza baja y sus manos tocando el suelo. Estaba llena de desesperación, no podía soportar aquella vida llena de soledad y tortura…

Su mirada se posó a aquella puerta marrón. ¿Y si había alguna esperanza? ¿Alguna pizca? Se quedó pensando un poco, tal vez si salía por aquella puerta todo terminaría… habría fin a su tortura…

Se levantó del suelo y soltó un suspiro pesado, se tranquilizó un poco y comenzó a caminar hacía aquella puerta; cada vez más cerca. Cuando ya estaba enfrente de ella, toco suavemente la peurta, era de madera y no había ningún rasguño en ella, era como si fuera nueva. Cerró los ojos y guió su mano hasta el picaporte, sintió el frío metal interactuando con su mano, eso hizo que a la chica le diera un escalofrío, pero no uno normal, claro que no. La abrió un poco, sintió el viento pegando contra su cara, no podía ver lo que había a fuera de aquella puerta, tenía cerrado sus ojos y no quería abrirlos. Dio unos pequeños pasos, sintió como si subía por unos pequeños escalones, sentía el viento más apegado a ella, se sentía libre.

Hasta que ya no había camino, escucho que alguien se reía, y sintió que alguien la observaba. No le importo, sabía que este era su destino, ya estaba escrito. Dio un paso, y no sintió que estuviera otro escalón ahí; esto le hizo sonreír, ¡Ya no había de que temer! Venga, solo unos pasitos y ya, eres libre para siempre.

La chica no dudo, y dio otro paso. Al dar aquel paso, sintió que estaba bajando, se sentía bien, podía sentir el viento aferrándose a ella, como desgarrándola, ¿esto se sentía ser libre? Porque si así se sentía, entonces le gustaba mucho.

Levantó sus manos, y sintió como si alguien trató de tomarle la mano, esto se le hizo extraño, pero ya no importaba. Esto se sentía realmente bien…

Hasta que escuchó un sonido muy fuerte.

_¡CRACK!_

_Adiós puerta de la desesperación._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Espero que les haya gustado este fanfic, es el primero que publico aquí así que es un asco ;; A ;; No tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo, pero deje que volara mi imaginación. Sé que es muy malo, pero al menos hice algo ;3

Espero dejarles más historias, sobre Yume Nikki y varías cosas.

_¡Hasta el próximo fanfic, pequeños lectores! ~_

Madotsuki: Diablos… me han hecho suicidarme de nuevo…


End file.
